My Heart Belongs to You Komatsu
by Ash Likes Lemons
Summary: What if the world of Toriko was a...Otome Game? Well Komatsu, a new chef transer, was going to have to make a decision of his life to be with one of the four most popular guys in school...the Four Heavenly Kings! Will his heart find that true love or will the past haunt him and ruin his life forever?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the show Toriko or the characters. If I did I make them all gay for each other and Komatsu will be the True 'Heavenly King' if you get what I mean~ The thing that gave me the inspiration was from pictures that reminded me of an Otome game. The artist is and you should check the person out! The person draws amazingly and should support them! Anyway hope you enjoy the story~!

My Heart Belongs to You Komatsu

 **Prologue**

"Oh no! I'm going to be late on the first day of school! If I'm late I can't get into the Culinary Program!" A small boy wearing a black school uniform with yellow runs down the streets trying to get to the university on time. "I hope I'm not too late….." The boy kept determined that he will make it on time and as he ran he ran through two red lights almost getting hit by flying cars. Just a few yards away the large gate slowly closed and locked itself up. "No! Please open! I have to get in!" The boy begged the gate as if it would listen to him and open itself to him. "Please open….huh?" The boy felt himself levitating and he looks down he was off the ground but then he felt a strong hand gripping the back of his jacket. "Hold on Buddy!" A loud strong voice spoke as the boy felt himself actually jumping over the ten foot gate screaming in the process. The boy closed his eyes expecting to land on the ground hard and die but he instead felt himself floating down on the ground and stand on his feet. "There you go Buddy we made it on time! Don't worry even if you were late they are nice on the first day and the gate would have opened in another five minutes." The boy sighs in relief and turns around to see the man that helped him disappeared. "Where did he go? I wanted to tell him thanks and that my name was Komatsu….."

* * *

Komatsu walked around the campus looking for his locker but how large the school was it would take forever to find it. "Great not only did I almost get locked out of school I can't find my locker…" Komatsu sighs in defeat but then he saw a shadow hover over him and he turns around to see who was behind him. "Do you need help with something Sir?" The man was tall and handsome with soft brown eyes and short black hair. He wore earrings on both ears but his left ear had a chain that connected from the bottom lobe to the top of it. "I can help you with finding your locker since I can tell you are new to our school. " Komatsu was impressed that he knew he was a new student at the university but then again looking around completely lost kind of gives it away. "Oh thank you…..I'm Komatsu," he introduced himself with a soft blush on his cheeks as he handed the man his paper. The man looked at the paper before smiling softly to himself as he hands the paper back to Komatsu. "You're next to my locker which makes things much easier. Just follow me Mr. Komatsu." He started to head off to the direction of their lockers and Komatsu tried his best to catch up with him but his little legs can take him so fast. "You don't have to call me "Mr." you can just call me Komatsu. What's your name?" The man looked back and gave another soft smile to Komatsu. "I'm Coco and it's a pleasure to meet you Komatsu-kun"

* * *

Komatsu was walking down the halls to head to his class but he had a small smile on his face. He was glad he ran into Coco because he explained how the school runs and got him used to where the classes were. Gourmet University is the top elite school in the country and only the best of the best can attend there. There are two parts of the school: The Culinary Program and the Hunting Program. The Culinary Program are those who want to cook or be part of the food industry so like equipment, knives, and other cooking related programs. The Hunting Program is those who get the food supplies for the chefs and discover new ingredients. Komatsu got lucky to have gotten a full scholarship from winning a cooking competition to get into the school. As Komatsu was idealizing the school's architecture he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and ran into someone making him fall on his butt. "Ow I'm sorry….." Komatsu apologies to the person he ran into as he looks up to see a beautiful person standing in front of him wearing bright colors and his multicolor hair in a nice bun. The hair had blue, green, pink, and white strands and his eyes were the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. At first glance he thought it was a girl but after hearing the person's voice he realized that the person was a…man? "How DARE you run into me in the middle of a selfie! Don't you know a thing call 'look where you're walking'!?" The man snorts in disgust and looks down at Komatsu having a face that matched his voice of disgust. "And WHAT on earth are you wearing!? That uniform was so last season!" He complains more as he leaves Komatsu on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm really sorry my brother can be a jerk sometimes," a female voice spoke this time to Komatsu and the short man turns around to find a young woman with black hair and blue eyes similar to the man he ran into in the hall. "Oh no it's okay it was my fault anyway, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Komatsu chuckles nervously as he got up to clean his pants and looks up at the girl. "I'm Komatsu, nice to meet you Miss….."

"Rin, Rin is just fine Komatsu," She giggles before looking up at the clock and shakes her head. "Anyway you better head to class before the bell rings. You got two minutes left before it hits eight o'clock" Komatsu screams and runs down the hall but he looks back waving at the girl. "We should meet up again Rin!"

* * *

After class ended Komatsu made two new friends. The first friend was a tall beautiful woman name Melk II who was the daughter of the knife master Melk himself. The second friend was a shorter girl name Nono who was quiet but friendly. All three of them headed towards the cafeteria since it was lunch time but they were blocked by two creepy large men. One had short pink hair and squinty eyes and the other was a bit larger with four arms. They seemed to be in the Hunter Program by their body types and their outfits since it was more fitting for traveling purposes. "Look what we got here Grinpatch, a punch of losers" The pink hair man spoke first as the larger man looks down at Komatsu and was drooling a bit. "Yes but this one smells really good, can I eat him Tommyrod?" He begged as he got closer to Komatsu but he stepped back to hide behind Nono. As the two men got closer to the three chefs there was a loud roar that came down the hall scaring everyone that was in the hallway. Komatsu looked down the hall to see a very large man covered in scars and wearing nothing more than a white tank top and pants with boots standing down the hall. He looks extremely scary and his glare didn't help make him any less threatening. Then the man started to walk towards them which made Komatsu and the two other men scared shitless.

"Oh crap its Zebra! Come on Tommyrod let's get out before he kills us!" Grinpatch grips his friend's shoulder and runs off before Zebra got close to them to do any damage. Melk and Nono looked up at Zebra before smiling softly at him. "Thank you Zebra-san for scaring them off they were getting annoying," Nono spoke first to the giant who only grunted at her response before looking over at Komatsu who still hid behind Nono. "Yes thank you Zebra-sama, this is Komatsu he is our new student here at the school." Melk added as she introduced Komatsu to the giant who was still looking at Komatsu with his sharp eyes. Komatsu shivered and looks up waving his hand shyly before speaking, "Um Hello Mr. Zebra….." He snorted at the greeting and waved his hand as he walks down the hall everyone stepping to the side to not get into the giant's way as he walks outside. "Did I say something wrong?" Komatsu asked his two friends who only chuckles softly at the boy's confusion. "That's just Zebra-san when he is around people," Nono comforts him before Melk and her started to head back to the cafeteria to get their food. Komatsu stood in the hall and looked at the direction Zebra walked off too. _Zebra…._

* * *

The first day of school was a long day for the small chef and he was worn out. But he had a smile on his face thinking of what happen through the day and how he met amazing people. Then it hit him that he still hasn't met his savior from this morning. Komatsu's smiled turned into a frown disappointed that he didn't get to thank him. "I wonder if I'll ever thank him…."

"Thank who Buddy?" A familiar voice spoke and Komatsu turned around to see who was behind him. And from what the voice sounded it was the man that helped him this morning to get over the gate. He was a tall man with blue hair resting on his shoulders but what stood out was his bright smile. He was wearing what seemed to be a basketball uniform so he just came out of practice. Komatsu couldn't help but stare at the man amazed how confident the man stood in front of him as if he was some kind of God. "Um Buddy are you alright?" The large man waved his hand in front of Komatsu's face which snapped the chef back to reality. "Y-Ya just wanted to thank you for this morning. You really saved me back there and I don't know how to thank you." Komatsu bows to the man who only laughed loudly and pats Komatsu's hair making it all messy. "It's no big deal Buddy anything to help out a friend in need! The names Toriko by the way!"

 _Toriko…so that's his name huh…._ Komatsu thought the name over and over before he heard other voices calling out to Toriko. "Hey I got to go but let's hang out sometime okay!" He grins at the chef before running towards the group greeting them. Komatsu watched Toriko run off realizing who was calling him over; it was the people he met through the day. Coco, Sunny, Zebra, and Rin were waiting for Toriko talking to him and joked around before they all headed out. "Does Toriko know them? They seemed really close…." A random student was walking by when Komatsu asked that question and walked up to him poking his shoulder to get his attention. "You don't know? Those are the Four Heavenly Kings. They're the most popular guys in school and they're also brothers" Komatsu blinked at the student's response before screaming at the top of his lungs. "BROTHERS!?"

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Note and Summary

Hey there fans! This is just a note plus a summary of what im doing in the story.

First, the world of Toriko still applies which mean Gourmet Cells and how food affects the cells still applies to the characters. Instead of having them already be hunters,chefs, etc they are going through school to become the occupation they are in the canon world. But i nerf everyone so they have certain traits but not their full extend of their powers. So for example, The Heavenly Kings still have their 'signature traits' but not as strong.

So for Toriko he still has his strength and smell but he doesnt have some of the skills like Fork and Knife. Sunny can still have senses but he doesnt have his feelers so his hair acts like a snake's toungue tasting the air for any changes. Coco still has his 800 antibodies for poisons but he isnt a poisnonous man (which means he can touch people but he still hates cameras and people XD). and finally Zebra still has his Hell Ears and strength but he doesnt has his powerful voice or its attacks. Same goes for all Toriko characters that have special moves or any type of powers that would make them dangerous.

Second, each chapter will be as if it was a 'new day' so they dont cross with each other. So if you have played any otome games its like 'choose your lover and follow their routes'. In the last chapters I might have a cross with the boys but im still debating on that.

But that is all the notes that I want to tell you fans so you know whats going on in the story and wont be confused. If you have any other ideas or suggestions please PM me and we can dicuss about it! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story~!


	3. Chapter 1: Sunny

**Chapter 2: Sunny Route**

Next day Komatsu walks to school as usual but this time taking his time since he left early. Learning from yesterday's event he put his alarm on an hour ahead than he had it originally. Just as he was crossing a small café something caught his eye and stopped in his tracks. Komatsu looks into the window to see a familiar figure with their multicolor long hair. "Oh it's Sunny-san, maybe Rin is with him too?" He walks into the café and the bell rings announcing his arrival. Komatsu walks in assuming the owner was the one who greeted him as he walks up to the counter looking down at the pastries. "What can I get you sonny?" The man asked as Komatsu shakes his head with a small polite smile on his face. "Actually I'm here to talk to him." He looks up at the man that stood next to him and the other looks down at him. "What business do you have with me?" Sunny demanded as he sips on his latte and crossing his arms waiting for the boy's response. Komatsu bows to the man earning a confused look on the other's face.

"I wanted to apologize for running into you in the hall yesterday. I hope I didn't ruin your 'selfie' picture." Komatsu stood up waiting for the other man's response who was silent for a good minute. Finally the taller man sighs softly and scratches the back of his head. "Apology accepted. I am sorry as well for being rude to you in the hallway. Rin told me about you and demanded that I apologize as well." Komatsu was touched that Rin had his back and made Sunny apologize for his rudeness in the hallway yesterday. "So to make up for my rudeness get whatever you want, it's on me Matsu." Komatsu was caught off guard from the gesture not really expecting to get anything other than an apology. _Wait he did just call me Matsu?_ His stomach growled making the smaller man blush softly on his cheeks. "Oh um thank you," he looks over to the man behind the counter to order a cup of coffee and a muffin. The two thanked the owner and walked out of the café heading towards the school together. "So which program are you apart of Sunny-san?" Komatsu asked as he sips his coffee while walking at the same time. "I'm part of the Hunting Program with my sister and my 'brothers'." Sunny had a disgust look on his face and his words sounded like they had venom in them. "Oh so you mean you're related to Coco-san, Toriko, and Zebra?" The multicolored hair man shivers and grunts in disgust again as he snarls at the thought of the other 'kings'. "We are not blood related except for Rin and I. We were all adopted by one man…." Komatsu listens to the story of how the Headmaster of Gourmet University, Ichriyu, found the five of them at an orphanage and took them all in raising them to be his children.

"Well that was really nice of him to take all five of you. What is your special skill Sunny-san?" Each Hunter has a special skill or technique unique to them and them alone. Some may have similar if they are part of a group like the Gourmet Knights but even they have differences. "Not only am I good at making traps but my hair can feel different stimulus. For example my pink strands," Sunny grabs one pink strand showing the small chef. "This one feels hot temperature, the blue feels cold, green feels any shift in pressure, and my white feels pain." The chef was amazed that Sunny's hair could feel different things and each color represent those different stimuli. It would be useful to know where the beasts are and setting a trap to capture them. "That is amazing Sunny-san!" Sunny couldn't help but give a chuckle and flipping some of his strands away from his face. "Well of course it's amazing, after all I AM beautiful; anyways this is where we part ways." Komatsu looked up to see they were standing in front of the school and the students were walking past them. "Oh I guess it is…..thanks again for breakfast." Komatsu smiled and bowed to the taller man who was blushing slightly on his cheeks. "Hey Matsu…..are you busy at lunch today?" Komatsu shook his head to the question, "No why you ask Sunny-san?" Sunny crosses his arms and looks away trying to hide the small blush that was growing on his cheeks. "I was wondering if you would like to join Rin and I for lunch?" The chef nodded with a smile on his face as he fixes his bag. "Sure! Want to meet at the fountain in the middle of the school?" Sunny nodded and the two parted ways. When Sunny walks up to his sister she was grinning at him making his blush get darker. "What!?" Rin just giggles at her brother's reaction and walks with him to their classes.

* * *

When lunch came around Komatsu ran as fast as he could to meet up at the fountain. He made his own lunch because it was easier plus it was practice for him as well. When he arrived at the fountain the other two were already there waiting for him. "Hey guys! Hope you two didn't have to wait too long for me." Rin shook her head saying they just got there themselves. "Nii-san are we going to the usual spot?" Komatsu looked between the two wondering what 'the usual spot' was but Sunny nodded and started to head towards the back of the university with Rin next to him. Komatsu followed the two trying to keep up with them with his little legs. "Where are we going Rin?" The chef asked as the girl looks back with a smile and a finger to her lips. "It's a secret and a surprise~" Komatsu didn't understand but he just followed the two all the way to the back of the university and beyond the fence where they arrived at a large open field deep into the forest. "Oh my god….." The open field was surrounded by many Sakura trees and in the middle was a large pond with many fishes in it. "This place….."

"It's beautiful is it not? I always come here when I want to be away from ugly people." Sunny walks over to the pond sitting on the edge to watch the fishes swim. "He really doesn't like people huh?" Rin nodded as she looks over at her brother with a sad look on her face. "My brothers aren't really good around people despite how popular or infamous they are. All of them have their flaws but there are reasons why they act the way they do." Rin joins her brother at the pond taking out their lunches and leaving Komatsu alone to his thoughts. _Act around people? But why would people hate them?_ Komatsu would ask more questions later but for now he joins the other two taking out his own lunch. Rin gave the more 'beautiful' bento box to Sunny while she had a normal bento box. Komatsu opened his own lunch showing he had curry, rice balls, and some vegetables. When the chef looks over at the other two their boxes were with high quality food and luxury. "Oh heavens is that your lunch? You must have used 'commoner' food to make that?" Sunny makes a comment and Komatsu gave a questionable look at the other man.

 _Not sure if that was an insult or not…._ Komatsu thought to himself as he looks down at his lunch and giving a small chuckle in respond to Sunny's comment. "Well it's what I can afford with the money I have. I mean I do have a job as Master Chef at Gourmet Hotel but all my money goes to school so what's left is for food. The other two were staring at Komatsu with shocked faces and mouths dropped to the floor. "You work at THE Gourmet Hotel!? That is a six star restaurant how did you get a job there!" Sunny was up close to Komatsu's face their faces only inches apart from each other; this made Komatsu blush but he got a good look at those beautiful blue eyes. "Um y-ya I've been working there for a while but to be Top Chef I needed a degree so that's why I'm going to school here." Rin just giggles and eats her parfait with a smile on her face. "So you can really cook Komatsu? Can I try your curry and you can try my parfait?" Komatsu nodded giving some of his curry to Rin and she gave a spoonful of her parfait to him. They both take a bite out of the food they were given and both moaned at the same time. "Whoa this curry is really good! This is probably the best curry I've ever tasted!" Rin moaned again as she finishes her portion of the food. "Hn I'll be the judge of that Rin. Matsu give me some of that icky curry." The chef looked up at the other male before getting a good spoonful of the curry and rice and holding it up to Sunny. Sunny pulled some of the loose strands away from his face and takes the spoon into his mouth. Komatsu's face went pink and his mind went south as he watched the beautiful man pull back with a small 'pop' noise. "Your right Rin! This is the best curry I have ever had! It looks icky with its icky color and odor but the taste makes up for it lack of beauty." Sunny licks his lips and looks over at Komatsu who his face was still bright pink. "Um Matsu are you okay?"

* * *

After the first lunch together Komatsu and Sunny had been unseparatable and been hanging out together often too. Mostly during lunch time but Sunny has invited Komatsu to come over to the mansion and hang out with the other Kings and Rin. Komatsu would always ask for Sunny's opinions on certain dishes and what to do for presentation. The chef admits he isn't very creative but thanks to Sunny he had inspiration to make 'beautiful' displays of his dishes. Sunny had the craziest ideas for presentations but they are what make the dishes special. The small chef would take the ideas to heart and would use them on some of his projects. "I wonder if this will work…" Komatsu pours the hot cream on top of the chocolate sphere seeing it melt and reveal a small brownie with ice cream on top. "Yes! It worked, now for the design …." Komatsu thought out loud as he looks down at his sketch book in class. He was deep in thought when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached into his pants to take out his phone to see he had gotten a text message from Sunny. "It's from Sunny? I wonder what he needs." Komatsu texts back asking what was up and got a reply saying he had the greatest idea for his current project and to meet him at the fountain after class. Komatsu was curious about the idea and was happy Sunny went out of his way to text him about the idea. After class Komatsu headed straight to the fountain seeing the man already. He was wearing a pink sweater with a yellow flower print scarf and his hair in a bun to hold it up.

"Sunny-san what did you want to show me?" Komatsu asked as the taller man had the biggest grin on his face and holding a picture in his hands. "Remember how you're still figuring out that dessert dish for your project? Well I wanted to show you this!" Sunny held the picture to the smaller chef and Komatsu took the picture looking at it. It was a large fruit with swirls going around it like an ice cream swirl and the colors were similar to earth colors having different shades of greens. "What is this?" Komatsu asked as Sunny still wore that grin on his face leaning down to point at the picture. He couldn't tell if the thing was a fruit or a flower. "That my friend is Earth, the most beautiful fruit in the whole world!" Komatsu wasn't surprised that Sunny would pick something 'beautiful' but it was amazing and it could be the very sole thing he needs for his project. "This is perfect Sunny thank you!" Komatsu smiled up at the taller man who was blushing and looking away. "I-Its nothing Matsu, I do hope I would be the first to try out that dessert." The chef nodded with a bright smile on his face, "You will I promise. Thanks for helping me out with presentation; I'm not good at it so this helps out a lot." Komatsu took out his sketch book and started to sketch the design right there and then with Sunny next to him. Sunny watches the chef draw in his sketch book before he pulled Komatsu close to his body.

"Um S-Sunny-san what are you doing?" Komatsu asked with a small blush on his cheeks, he had never been this close to the other before and now he was in a hug with said person. Sunny took out his cell phone and held it up in the air. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a selfie of us~! I want to capture this moment and cherish it forever." Komatsu was touched that Sunny would ever take a picture of someone else other than himself so he would take this opportunity and looks up at the cell phone with a smile. "Now say 'Beautiful'~!" Sunny took the picture and puts the phone down to examine the picture satisfied with the results. "There the moment has been captured and I shall cherish it forever~" Komatsu chuckles not realizing that they were being watched from afar. "Hehehe looks like Girly Boy is close with Tiny Chef~" Grinpatch grins as he was drooling all over his mouth staring at the two with hungry eyes. "Indeed Grinpatch maybe we should say _hello_ to the chef and see if he could get us an audience with the King~"

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Life has been crazy but hopefully I'll be posting more frequent and getting the stories up faster! I will make each route two chapters so that it doesnt get too cluster in one chapter. Hope you enjoy this and can't wait to post the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 1: Sunny Pt 2

**Sorry for the late post again guys! Life just loves to take my time and me transfering to a new school was a big hassle. But hopefully now that I'm settled and stuff I can do more posting. Hope you Enjoy the chapter and the next set of chapters will be on Coco!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko. It belongs to their rightful owners, the only thing I claim is the story. I will say that I'm used to roleplaying lemon I am not used to writing it in story format so forgive me if this seems to be 'tamed' lemon.**

 **Note: Going by the years of how old each King is depends on their grade: Sunny/Komatsu being sophmores, Toriko/Zebra being Juniors, and Coco being a senior in college.**

A month has passed since Komatsu and Sunny began to hang out. The two were getting closer and closer and Komatsu even started to hang out with the other Kings outside of school. But he would always make time to hang out with Melk and Nonon; he even takes them with him to hang out with the Kings. Everything was going great and finally the biggest party is finally coming: Winter Formal. Every year the school hosts a ball for everyone to come and enjoy a good night. Of course that means there will be a Winter Formal royal court: King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Knight, and Jester. "So will you be participating Sunny-san?" Komatsu asked as he was lounging around on Sunny's bed as Sunny was working on homework. Sunny invited him to sleep over for the night since the two were a 'combo'. Each hunter is paired with a chef as their final project for the year. Thankfully the Hunters pick out their chefs so Sunny picked Komatsu right away to be his partner. Toriko got Melk as his partner, Zebra got a chef name Brunch to be his partner, and Coco got Tylan who specializes in poison like Coco so they were a match. The project was to spent time together and at the end of the semester to go on a hunt together. If they successes then they stay partners for the rest of the school year or if seniors they graduate.

"Of course I'm going to participate this year! This time I'M going to be King!" Sunny grips his fist grinding his teeth together, "Coco always wins "Formal King" but not this time!" Komatsu chuckled as he puts down the magazine he was reading earlier. He wasn't sure if he would try to get into the court at all since he wasn't as amazing as the Kings. "Hey Sunny….if I were to participate you think I would make it?" Sunny turned around to face his partner and thought for a moment tapping his chin. "To be honest I can't see you making it at all." The chef sighs in defeat knowing full well he had no chances at all. "You're better than that in my opinion." Komatsu's eyes widen as he stares at his hunter partner who was blushing softly on his cheeks. "W-What do you mean by that Sunny-san?" The multicolor hunter sighs scratching the back of his head in total embarrassment. "You're better than the people at a stupid dance. You don't need to be on a court to be special." Komatsu didn't know what to say, he was touched that Sunny thought of him so highly of him. This made the chef giggle and gets up from the bed to walk over to his friend to put his tiny arms around his neck. "Thank you Sunny-san that means a lot to me." Sunny's blush got brighter but he slowly wraps his own arms around the small man looking away still embarrassed. "I-It's no big deal K-Komatsu. Its w-what friends do right?"

 _Oh that's right…..they never had real friends except for each other….._ Komatsu pulled back to stare straight into Sunny's beautiful blue eyes. "Yes that is what friends are for and I bet you will win with flying colors!" He smiled brightly at the other and for the first time the hunter felt something in his chest he never felt before. It was pounding against his chest making it hard to breathe. _What is this feeling? I never felt this before…._ Sunny thought to himself as he stares back at his smaller partner who was in his arms and was pressing his body against his own. Komatsu blinked in confusion as he saw Sunny's face getting closer to his own face. "Um S-Sunny-san," Komatsu whispered as Sunny was inches away from his lips.

"Yo dinner is ready!" Toriko slammed the door open interrupting the moment. Toriko blinked seeing Sunny's hands out and Komatsu lying on the floor almost knocked out. "Um did I miss something?" Sunny just blushes and walks out of the room fast leaving Komatsu and Toriko in his room. The bluenette just shrugs and walks over to the other laying on the floor still. "You okay Buddy?"

Winter Formal was approaching and everyone was getting excited. Guys are asking girls out to be their dates and girls talking about what dress to the formal. The student council were working on the theme of the dance and what they needed. Sunny and the other Kings were part of the council so they couldn't hang out with Komatsu for a while. This was fine because it gave Komatsu time to hang out with his other friends like Melk and Nonon. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around guys." The male chef apologizes to his two female chefs as they were eating lunch together at the quad under a large tree. "Do not worry about us Komatsu; you need to be with your partner as a final project anyway." Melk smiled as she eats her bento box. Nonon nodded as she eats her own lunch in silence. Komatsu was happy they understood and were okay with him being with Sunny. _Sunny…_ The chef touches his lips remembering what happen last week. Sunny was….going to kiss him? The thought made him blush brightly on his cheeks and his heart started to pound against his chest hard. "Um guys can I ask you a personal question…" The two girls looked at their friend with curious eyes. "Sure Komatsu what is it your question?" Nonon finally spoke up during the entire lunch period giving Komatsu her full attention. "Um….when you think of someone and they make your feel all warm instead….is that normal?" The girls looked at each other before giggling softly.

"W-What's so funny?" Komatsu asked as the girls continue to giggle at him. "It's nothing Komatsu; you're just in love is all." Melk kept her smile on her face as she pats the small chef's back gently. Their giggles became louder when Komatsu's face was bright red as a cherry. "Does this person make you happy?" Komatsu nodded thinking how Sunny made him feel welcomed and appreciated. As Melk list goes on Komatsu s lowly realizes that he might really be in love with the beautiful hunter. One time his teacher did mention that when chefs and hunters are paired up and if they are opposite genders they would start falling in love with each other and become real couples. But it doesn't always have to be a male and female combo; there has been times when two males and two females became a couple. It's the trust a chef and hunter form and the bond they make of creating an amazing dish together. Komatsu was day dreaming to realize two large figures approaching towards them. The last thing he saw were two wicked grins before his world went black.

Back in the council room the student council were discussing what theme they are going to do this formal. The council was made up of the Four Heavenly Kings, Rin, and a few elite chefs. Sunny wasn't paying attention to the meeting at all but was thinking about the kiss he almost shared with Komatsu last week. How could he even think of those 'thoughts' about his partner! He was a guy for god sake and icky to have two guys together! But Sunny couldn't stop thinking how soft those tiny lips would be against his own, how the tiny hands would be gripping his shirt, the thoughts kept going on and on. "Earth to Sunny you here Bro?" The youngest of the Kings snapped out of his dream land and back to reality seeing Toriko right up in his face. "Gah! Toriko there is a thing call PERSONAL SPACE!" Sunny shoves Toriko out of his face and groans in annoyance. Everyone was chuckling at the small commotion and went back to work. "What's up with you Sunny? Usually you're not the type to space out even if the conversation is boring." Sunny agrees with his sister's observation but something about wanting to kiss Komatsu just fills his mind instead. "Hey Rin….when you think of someone a lot and you want to kiss them….is that love?" Sunny looks over at Rin to find her eyes wide and sparkles all over her. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU IN-"

"Sunny-san!" Rin was interrupted when someone ran into the room. Everyone looked up to see a injured Melk and she was bleeding. "Melk! Are you okay!?" Toriko ran over to help the knife master to the table. "Sunny-san….it's Komatsu….he got k-kidnapped by Grinpatch and Tommyrod…" Everyone froze and looked at Sunny who had the most shocked look on his face. "Where are they…?" Sunny's voice was deep and his eyes narrowed showing how pissed hi was. Melk handed him a note and Sunny opens it.

 _Hey Unicorn Loser its Tommyrod._

 _We got your partner and if you want to see him unharmed_

 _and not missing an arm you will come alone at the storage house at midnight tonight._

 _If you care about the shrimp you will come._

Sunny frowns hard on his face and crumbles the paper in his hand. "Coco….tell the old man about this…. I'm going to save Komatsu."

Komatsu blinks a few times before his vision became clear and saw where he was. He made the conclusion that he was in the storage house at the school. The chef was about to get up but he couldn't move at all. Komatsu looks down to see he was tied up to a chair with chains. "What's going on!?" He started to panic and tried to figure out how he got there in the first place. "Hello!? Is anyone there! Please help me!" He called out hoping someone would hear him and help him get out of the chains. Then he heard some rumbling noises behind him which made him freak out more. "H-Hello?" This time he was more hesitant with his voice as the noise got closer and closer. Komatsu could feel presence of someone behind him. He closes his eyes waiting for the worst to happen but he felt soft familiar hands. "S-Sunny?" Before he got an answer the hands were pulled away and loud grunts were heard behind him. Loud noises were all over thinking there was a fight going on. "Sunny! Sunny hold on I'm coming!" Komatsu struggles against his binds though the chains were really tight around him. Just as he felt the chains loosen up he saw a shadow hovering over him. Komatsu looks up to see that same wicked grin before his vision was black once more.

When Komatsu opens his eyes again this time he was in a hospital lying on the bed with IVs in his arms. "W-Where am I?" Komatsu whispered his throat dried from all the shouting his did but he winced in pain when he tried to move. He looks around to find Toriko and Rin sitting in chairs next to his bed sleeping on each other. The door opens and Coco walks in with a bag of food. "Coco….what happen to me?" The eldest brother gave a small smile and a sigh of relief but that moment was too short. "I'm glad you're awake Komatsu but I wish it was on better terms." Komatsu didn't understand what Coco was talking about but he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You were kidnapped by Grinpatch and Tommyrod. They sent Melk to get Sunny to come alone at the –"

"Sunny! Where is he! Is he okay!?" Komatsu was looking around franticly seeing where his partner was at remembering he felt Sunny's hand at the storage room. "Don't worry he is alright and well….. for the most part." Coco gets up to walk over to the curtain that was on Komatsu's right side and slides it to show Komatsu his worst nightmare. Sunny was laying in bed in much worse condition than he was; both arms have IVs and bandages around his arms and chest but what makes it worse is his hair. The long beautiful hair was ruined and it was shorten to just below his ears. Komatsu almost jumped out of his bed to be at Sunny's side but the pain prevented him to do so. "He went to the storage house as instructed by Tommyrod but he told us to get the police just in case something happens. He fought against both of them but he lost hair in the process." The small chef was still staring at his sleeping partner that even with scars and bandages he still looks stunning. "This was my fault….if I didn't get kidnapped…." Komatsu was at the verge of tears but he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. This made the chef look up to see Rin smiling at him. "Don't worry Komatsu; I know my brother did it because he was worried about you. Not only as his partner but as his crush too." The room went silent for a whole minute until Rin screamed. "Rin! You weren't supposed to tell Komatsu that!" Toriko finally woke up just as Rin spilled the secret. "I-I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!" Rin and Toriko were arguing with Coco trying to calm them down ignoring the injured chef that was still in the room. _He likes me? But why me? I'm not all that special…._ Komatsu pounder on this thought but he was snapped back when he heard Toriko's voice. "Hey don't worry about Sunny, he may look fragile and weak but he is a lot tougher than you think." Despite the encouragement from Toriko the chef still felt bad for putting Sunny in that situation and getting him hurt. Komatsu looks back over at the sleeping man next to him gripping the sheets tightly. "I'm sorry Sunny….."

Two weeks has passed since the incident and Komatsu was released a few days ago going back to his everyday life. He would visit Sunny everyday for an hour to check up on talking about school and stuff. Sometimes he would even bring some of his creations but would eat it alone since Sunny was still sleeping. Winter formal was just two days away and everyone was getting ready except for Komatsu. He was in his apartment working on his dessert project. It was due on the day of Winter Formal but his mind wasn't in his project. He kept going back to Sunny and how bad of condition he was in because of him. "I need to finish this soon….but I can't stop thinking about Sunny-san…" The chef crumbles the paper and throws it across the room slamming his face in his desk groaning to himself. "What am I going to do….?" He sighs and turns his head to stare at the flowers Rin gave him when he was in the hospital. "They smell really nice even from here…..flower….." Komatsu had a realization and his eyes widen in excitement. _Flower….no fruit….Earth….that's it!_ Komatsu grabs his pen and starts drawing his design smiling the entire time. This will be for you Sunny-san. I promise you this will be the most beautiful dessert in the world!"

The dance finally arrived and everyone was heading to the gym where the dance was being held at. Toriko, Rin, Zebra and Coco were already in the school wearing their best attire. "Hey where is Komatsu?" Toriko asks taking a big bite out of the turkey leg he was eating. "He went to visit Sunny before heading over here." Coco answered his brother's question already surrounded by his fan girls but thankfully Zebra scared them off when he got closer to them. "I hope Komatsu is okay, he was really depressed when I saw him two days ago." Rin sighs but Toriko puts an arm around her giving her a comforting smile. "Don't worry about Komatsu, he seems to be the type to not be depressed for too long." They all agreed and went out to greet the students who were coming into the gym. Back at the hospital Komatsu walks through the sliding doors holding a small box and a jar on top. The nurses greeted the chef knowing well where he was going. Komatsu walks into Sunny's room finding him yet again sleeping. What Tommyrod and Grinpatch did to him was so dramatized that he was in a small coma, but thankfully he would be waking up in a few days. "Hey Sunny-san, I wanted to come by before I go to the dance. I didn't want to but Toriko insists that it be good for my health to be around people and friends." The chef pulled one of the chairs next to the bed and sat down on it setting the box and jar at the small side table. "So I figured out what I needed to do for my project. Remember how you showed me Earth? Well I used that as my inspiration and I got an A on the project. It's thanks to you Sunny-san." The sleeping man was silent and the only sound in the room was his calm breathing. Komatsu opens the box to reveal a swirl chocolate shell with strawberry slices on the base of the shell. The chef reaches for the jar opening it to smell the sweet aroma of caramel. He slowly pours the caramel over the swirl shell and each piece fell opening it up like a 'flower' revealing the small fruit parfait in the middle. "See Sunny-san….it's beautiful….just like you…." Komatsu was holding back tears as he takes a scope of the dessert. "Please wake up…." He takes the bite and leans down to feed Sunny mouth to mouth. The moment the lips touched each other it felt like heaven to the small chef. Soft lips felt like smooth silk sun bathed of how warm the lips were. What Komatsu wasn't noticing was that Sunny's hair was glowing and was growing back to its normal length. Suddenly the chef felt pressure against his lips making him pull back from shock. Komatsu looks down to see bright blue eyes he knows so well staring back at him. "Sunny…" The handsome face smiles softly up at the other who was looking down at him. "Hey there Matsu…."

At the party everyone was enjoying themselves with the music and food. It was about time to make the announcement of the royal court. "Alright kids shut up so I can speak!" Ichiryu, head master of the university, shouted into his microphone to get everyone's attention. "Thank you, well this semester was great wasn't it!?" The crowd cheered in unison and some guys were rooting to get the crowd worked up. "Alright now for our royal court for this year's Winter Formal! First up is our Jester and this year's Jester is….Zebra!" No one spoke up as the silent monster walks up on stage not happy to be up there. "Next is our Knight which is….Coco!" The entire gym cheered as the most popular of the Kings walks on stage waving and smiling at the crowd already some girls fainted. "For our Prince and Princess is….Rin and Toriko!" The crowd cheered as the two walk up on stage waving and smiling with big grins on their faces. "And finally the King and Queen of this year's Winter Formal are…."

"US!" Everyone including the Kings and Rin look at the back to see who called out. All of them including Zebra grinned when they saw their brother with Komatsu in his arms. "Sunny!" Rin ran off the stage and towards the back to greet her brother hugging him tightly around his neck while Sunny held her close around the waist. "I'm so glad you're awake! Wait how are you awake and how is your hair normal!?" The other brothers joined them chuckling at Rin's reaction. "I think I may know the answer to that question." Coco commented and looks over at Komatsu who was blushing madly on his cheeks. Toriko wraps his arms around Sunny and picks up Komatsu in his other arm. "Who cares they're finally here so let's get this party started!"

Summer finally came after a long hard year and everyone deserved some vacation time. Komatsu and Sunny ended up being together and passing their final with ease. Now both of them are forever partners after they graduate in the next two years. Their score was actually one of the best in all the years the university had the final project. The two couple were now in Komatsu's apartment to have some time alone together. "Whew finally some peace and quiet, your family sure knows how to throw a party," Komatsu flops on his bed sighing in heavy relief. He didn't have to go back to Gourmet Hotel to get some rest before going back to work. "Matsu….." Just as Komatsu turned around Sunny was hovering above him looking down at him with his gorgeous eyes. He was wearing a blue loose tank top and white slacks while his hair was in a bun with a few loose strands framing his face. "What is it Sunny?" The chef dropped the formality since they were together and he didn't feel like he needed to be so formal around his beloved. Sunny smiles and kisses the smaller man's neck making the other giggle. But then the kisses became nibbles and hands started to roam the tiny body. This time Komatsu let out shivers as his giggles turns into moans. Small hands grip the tank top as larger softer hands undress the clothes. Sunny smirks enjoying that Komatsu has no objection to his actions or just absorbed in the pleasure to care. The hunter slips the polo shirt off the tiny body revealing the small bare chest kissing down it softly. Slick tongue flicks the small nub until it becomes harden. Hands work on the pants sliding them off leaving the other in nothing but his boxers.

"S-Sunny…." Komatsu stops his beloved lifting his head up so they were looking at each other. "Am I rushing this Matsu?" Sunny was nervous he might have pushed too much since they were just together for a couple of months. But he was reassured when the chef kissed his lips making Sunny relax completely. "N-No…..I-I just wanted to say thank you….for being my inspiration." Sunny did not expect Komatsu to say something like that but he was touched by the kind and thoughtful words given to him. He blushes softly from the words looking away from embarrassment. "I should be the one thanking you Komatsu. You taught me to be more open with people." The taller male took one of the hands and kisses the palm gently with his smooth lips. "It's you who is my inspiration and my precious Earth." No it was Komatsu's turn to be blushing mess and hide his face in embarrassment. Sunny took this opportunity to attack again so he goes between the small legs resting the legs over his shoulders. With ease the boxers were taken off and revealed the small bare cock. Sunny's smirk widened from this view and takes the entire length into his mouth easily. Komatsu gasps letting out a loud moan as tiny hands grip the beautiful multicolor hair. It was easy for the hunter to deep throat since the cock wasn't that thick for him to not handle it. Sunny reached in his pocket to take out a small bottle of lube and a condom package. Komatsu flinches when he heard a small 'pop' noise but he didn't expect to feel slick fingers rubbing his entrance.

"A-Ah!" Komatsu arches his back gripping the hair tighter and almost squeezing his legs around Sunny's head but he resisted. Sunny did his work with his mouth and fingers preparing the other for what he wanted for a long time. "Ready Komatsu?" The small chef nodded panting heavily from the sudden waves of pleasure running through his body. Sunny pulled back to undress himself revealing his perfect sculptured body. Sunny lined himself up looking for any signs of approval. When he saw the other nod his head he slowly slides himself in; thankfully the lube and condom helps him slide in easier. Komatsu winces and bites his lips hard feeling himself being stretched and filled. Once the taller man was all the way in Komatsu relaxes a bit and sighs in relief. Both of them looked at each other realizing what they just did. They smiled and waited a while until the small chef was used to the feeling of being filled. "Y-You can move now Sunny," Komatsu finally spoke for what seems eternity to them. Sunny took a deep breath before he pulled out and slides back in slowly. The movements were slow and cautious but it soon picked up becoming more quick and short. Komatsu's moans were getting louder and his breath was short trying to get air in his lungs. "S-Sunny!" Tiny hands grip the biceps as Sunny thrusts deeper into the chef moaning as well. Sunny lifts the tiny hips to get a better angle feeling himself coming close, "K-Komatsu…..I'm c-close…." Komatsu couldn't speak the words because his body was filled with pleasure. Their voices were in sync when they finally reached their climax. Komatsu was the first to pass out on the bed with Sunny following behind. But before the hunter fell into a well deserved nap with his boyfriend he whispers into the chef's head.

 _"My heart belongs to you Komatsu."_

 **The End of the Route**


	5. Chapter 2: Coco

Chapter 2: Coco's Route

Komatsu wakes up early and stretches his arms up in the air. "Another day of school, I wonder if I'll see Coco-san again." Just thinking about the taller man made the chef blush softly on his cheeks. Slick black hair, tone body of a God, and a voice that could make anyone melt on the spot and weak to the knees. His polite manners make him the perfect "Prince Charming" and make anyone fall for him. But something about him wasn't right with Komatsu but he couldn't put his finger on it. For now, the chef got ready for school and started to make his lunch for the day. As he leaves his apartment he ran into his classmates and best friends Melk and Nonon. "Good morning guys!" Komatsu greets them as he walks up to them both of them as the girls were smiling at him. "Good morning to you too Komatsu, you live around here?" The male chef nodded as they walk together heading to the same destination. They talked all the way to school until they got to the hallway.

"We will see you in class Komatsu," Nonon spoke softly and Komatsu nodded waving at his friends before they went to their lockers. Komatsu walks down the hall to his locker remembering that Coco's locker was next to his so he would be seeing him. Komatsu smiled at the thought of seeing Coco again but the screams of girls distracted his train of thoughts. He looked up to see girls surrounding his locker and the center of it was none other than Mr. Popular himself.

"I know that he is popular and all but isn't it a bit too early for this?" He thought to himself but Komatsu walks up at the girls and tried to speak over the screaming, "Um I need to get to my locker can I get by please?" Some of the girls look back to stare down at Komatsu but they went back to Coco. He sighs in defeat but him and everyone else around Coco froze in fear when they heard a loud growl. "It's the monster everyone run!" Every single girl ran off leaving the two males at their lockers alone.

"Thank you, Zebra, I'll make sure you get your favorite lunch." The growl turned into a grunt and the hall became silent. Coco sighs in relief until he finally realizing that Komatsu was there the entire time. "Oh Komatsu-kun good morning. I am sorry you had to see that." The chef shakes his head as he walks up to his locker. Thankfully they gave him the locker near the floor for him to reach. "Don't worry about it Coco-san, you get that a lot huh?" The taller man nodded as he grabs his books from his locker and closes the metal door. "They do this every day confessing to me and asking me out. I have to get Zebra to scare them off, I wish I can be left alone." Komatsu didn't realize how much the girls were affecting Coco. He though the taller man would love the attention but he seems to hate it and makes sense why he gets anxious around girls. "Um if you want you can hang out with me?" Coco's eyes widen in shock but his face softens and smiles at the chef. "I would love that Komatsu-kun, how does lunch sound?" Komatsu nodded as he grabs his own stuff from his locker. "How about the roof? Seems like a good isolated place to relax and get away from everyone, right?" Coco agreed as the two walk off to their classes, "See you at lunch then Komatsu-kun." The chef smiled and waved goodbye to his senior friend. When they parted ways and when Coco was out of sight Komatsu blushed brightly on his cheeks and hide his face in his hands. "God why does he have to be gentleman!"

* * *

Komatsu was early with the meet up with Coco on the roof. Class ended early and the chef thought it would be good idea to go to the roof. The chef was thinking about how he could help Coco get away from every girl in school. It seems not everyone goes to the roof during lunch so it was a good call to go up to the roof. "Wait if everyone is out he will be bombarded again! Wait... he has Zebra-san to scare them off." Sighing in relief he heard the door open and was happy to see the senior kept his word of hanging out at lunch. But what he didn't expect to see three other larger men behind him and Coco scratches his cheek. "Sorry Komatsu-kun but I had them follow me to keep the girls away. I hope you don't mind them joining us?" The chef shakes his head and smiles brightly at the four brothers. "No, your perfectly fine! It's a good place to hide from everyone and your brothers can join too." Toriko was the first to walk up to the chef and sit next to him with the biggest grin anyone could give. "Hey there Buddy! Man you got a nice spot!" The others joined them on the ground and put their lunches in the middle of the circle they formed. "Yes, I honestly like this spot very much. It has a BEAUTIFUL view~" Sunny agrees and Komatsu chuckles but froze when Zebra was lurking over him staring down at his lunch. "Um a-are you hungry?" The large brute nodded and Komatsu handed over his bento box to the other. Zebra took the box and started to eat everything that was in it making a mess on his face. "Ugh Zebra can you be anymore UNBEAUTIFUL!" Sunny and Zebra glared at each other while the others were laughing at the small argument. Coco looks over at Komatsu with a soft smile on his face. Komatsu has been one of the few that treated them like normal people. Not pushing himself onto them or trying to become friends just because they were popular or the sons of the head master of the university. It was a nice change and it felt good to be...normal.

"Um Coco-san do I have something on my face?" Coco snapped out of his thoughts when the chef spoke to him. "No everything is okay Komatsu-kun, just enjoying the company is all." The chef was happy that Coco was relaxing and was enjoying his presence. Komatsu had to eat his dinner since Zebra took his lunch but it was okay he didn't mind sharing his food with others. He could tell that he enjoyed it so that made him happy. For the rest of the lunch period the group ate their lunches and talked to each other, well mostly it was them getting to know the chef better. The bell rang and the students were heading back into the buildings. Toriko, Zebra, and Sunny groan in annoyance as they all stood up to stretch their arms and back. "Ugh I don't wanna go to class! I just want to nap all day long!" Toriko wines as Sunny punches his older brother's shoulder and frowning at him. "Last time you ditched class you had detention for a month with Master Chin-Chin and that didn't go well." Toriko shivered at the memory of him cleaning the entire university with just a toothbrush. "Komatsu-kun can we have lunch with you again at the roof?" Komatsu looks up at the eldest brother with a small blush on his face but he smiled as well. "Sure! If you don't mind if I bring my own friends too?" Coco shook his head as they all headed downstairs and went their own ways.

* * *

"Ah man seriously!? It HAD to rain today!" The chef looks out at the front stairs of the building to see the raining pouring down like a shower. He didn't check the weather and he forgot his umbrella back at his apartment. Komatsu sighs heavily as he was ready to run in the rain to his house but a voice stopped him. "Komatsu-kun? Why are you still here?" Komatsu scratched his head as the senior walks up to him holding his umbrella in his hand. Man, does he feel embarrassed that he didn't have an umbrella at a time like this. "W-Well I had a recipe in my head and I wanted to perfect it so I stayed but I didn't realize how late it was. But why are you here Coco-san?" Coco sighs rubbing the temples of his nose as if annoyed. "I had to finish some last-minute preparation for the Winter Formal dance next week." Oh right he was the President of the Student Council so of course he would stay late at school for events like dances. "Well I have to head back home but my paper and bag will get wet..." Coco opened his umbrella and held it over the smaller chef giving him a sweet smile. "I have my car and if you want I can drop you off at your house. It's no problem for me to take a detour." Komatsu smiled in relief and bowed at the other. "Thank you so much Coco-san! I promise to make something as gratitude!" The senior chuckles and smiled softly making the chef blush brightly on his cheeks. "I would love to have your cooking Komatsu-kun." As the two left to the student parking lot a figure hide behind a tree watching the entire thing. The figure grips the tree tightly and grinding their teeth in frustration. "No one touches or makes lunches for my Coco-senpai and no one but me will have him..."

End of Part One

 **((hey guys! I know its been a LONG time since Ive updated but alot of shit happened and so much schooling but here is Coco's route! Hope you guys enjoy it and the next chapter will be up soon since I started it already!))**


	6. Chapter 2: Coco Pt 2

Chapter 2: Coco Part 2

After that raining day Coco has driven Komatsu to his apartment every day. It was their only time to be alone together and sometimes they couldn't eat lunch together too due to the dance coming soon and Coco watching the set up in the gym. So many people would come up to Komatsu in admiration and jealousy of his connection with the most popular guy in school. Thankfully Toriko becoming his body guard saving the poor chef from harassment. "So this is how you guys deal with everyday…." Komatsu sighs as he and Toriko eat on the roof alone. Coco and Sunny were busy with the dance while Zebra was in detention for a fight. And Melk had to leave for a family business trip while Nonon was preparing the food for the dance as well. "Eh I'm used to it, all of us had that much attention all our lives." Komatsu frowns thinking of how awful it is to have that much attention your entire life. "And Coco got it the worst, everyone wants him to take Pop's position in the school." Having those high expectations much be hard on a person let alone the son of the headmaster of a famous university. "What does Coco-san want to do with his life besides being a hunter?" Toriko tapped on his chin thinking hard about the question. "I think he wants to do something with medicine. Like a Gourmet Hunter with medical skills."The chef thought about the answer before he made up his mind. "Hey Toriko-san can you help me with something?" The bluenette looks down at the smaller man with a confused look. "Uh sure what do you need Buddy?" Komatsu smiled and grabbed his phone making a phone call to someone. "We're going to help Coco-san! Hello Mr. Tom? Hi its Komatsu I need your help."

* * *

Coco and Sunny walk out of the gym tired from working through lunch and finished after school was let out. "Finally finished…. god I am tired!" Sunny complains as Coco just listens but seeing Toriko waiting for them at the front gate of the school. "Oh hello Toriko were you waiting for us?" Toriko nodded while grinning at them. "Yep and Little Chef made you guys food for your hard work." Sunny and Coco looked at each other with shocked looks. "Why would Matsu do that for us?" Toriko shrugs his shoulders putting his hands behind his head. "Because he is a nice guy plus he has something else for you Coco." The eldest raised a brow but followed his younger brothers back home in the respected cars. When they arrived at the mansion Komatsu was at the door waiting for them. "Welcome home guys! I made you all dinner though I had to make a separate one since Zebra-san started eating the food…." The three brothers shook their heads not surprised about the 'black sheep' of the family. "Anyway com in! Don't want the food to get cold!" They all walked into the dinning hall and all three brothers were in total shock. The long large dinning table was covered with food and drinks. "Oh my god Matsu…..this is BEAUTIFUL! It smells amazing too!" Komatsu sighs in relief happy to please Sunny and get his approval. "Figured you guys deserve a good meal after working for so long setting up for the dance." Toriko and Sunny walked straight for the table but Coco stayed at the doorway. The feel looks up a little bit worried he crossed the line but Coco smiled sweetly down at the chef. " Komatsu-kun this is amazing thank you so much." Komatsu blushes and looks down scratching his head. "Its nothing really…..oh! I have something for you." Komatsu held out a large book in front of Coco for him to take. "Wha's this?"

"It's a medicine book! It tells you the different kinds of herbs and some simple medical treatments too! Toriko-san told me you wanted to be a doctor so I thought maybe this will be a good start!" Coco looks down at the book speechless and shocked. No one but his family cared about what he wanted. Even their father, Ichriyu, wants Coco to follow his dreams. He loves gourmet hunting but he loves medicine as well. Coco kneels down and hugs the chef tightly in his arms making the chef blush madly on his cheeks. "Komatsu…thank you. This means a lot to me…" For the first time Coco wasn't formal around Komatsu, he actually called him by his name. Komatsu felt something in his chest he never felt before but it felt nice. The tiny chef hugs the other back burying his face into the broad chest. "No problem Coco…. its the least I can do as a friend right?" It's Coco's turn to be embarrassed and actually blush on his cheeks. The comment made his heart pound against his chest making the taller man feel something new as well. Why was it that this chef made him feel new feelings? "Hey Komatsu-kun can I ask you something?" The chef pulls back so he could see the others face and nodded to his request.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

* * *

The news of Komatsu being Coco's date spread like fire and everyone was on him. Half were jealous he gets to the escorted by Coco, some were happy for him, and the rest were disgusted that two guys would go to the dance together. Komatsu himself was still in shock that Coco asked him to be his date. But secretly he was actually happy Coco asked him. He wasn't "Mr. Popular" or "Mr. Superstar", he was just a regular guy who has a passion for cooking. No one really gave him the chance to prove he was worth dating but coming to this university has helped him so much in so many ways. Not only was his skills improving but he made a lot of friends…... even his first crush. He snaps out of his day dream when he heard Sunny clearing his throat, the chef looks at himself in the mirror wearing a suit. "Thanks again Sunny-san for helping me find a suit." The pastel color hair man nods as he himself was wearing a white suit with his hair in a long pony tail. "Of course Matsu, besides that old suit of yours was UGLY especially that tie! Yukie!" Komatsu chuckles checking himself out in the classic black tux with a bow tie. He was excited for this first dance with his first crush.

Finally, Winter Formal was here and everyone was glammed out. Everyone looked like they were stars from the movies, even Zebra dressed up for the occasion though of course he was forced to dressed up. Komatsu was nervous as hell waiting for Coco at the entrance of the school with Melk and Nonon with him. "Don't worry he will show up." Melk tried to comfort her tense friend who looked like he was about to faint at any moment. Komatsu tenses up even more when he saw his four taller friends coming out of the limo. All but Zebra was sporting a white tux while Zebra had a red tux with the sleeves ripped off. Coco was the first to approach the three smiling at all of them. "Hello ladies, Komatsu. You all look nice tonight." The girls smiled while the poor chef was blushing madly on his cheeks amazed how Coco looks in a tux. Komatsu pulled out a small red rose holding it out to his date still wearing a blush on his cheeks. "This is for you, we're supposed to give each other flowers right?" Coco smile widens and puts the small rose his pocket pulling out a flower himself to put in Komatsu's pocket. "I got you this as well, this is my favorite flower." Komatsu looks down to see the flower and it happens to be a white lilly. The chef looks up at his tall date with a bright sweet smile on his face.

The dance went on and everything was going well with everyone enjoying themselves. Zebra was of course staying on the side to avoid anyone while the rest of the school was socializing and dancing on the dance floor. Sunny was talking with almost all the girls and commenting on their dresses while Toriko was eating the buffet. Komatsu and Coco were socializing with their friends enjoying the night themselves. Coco was of course surrounded by girls and all the people alike wanting his attention or wanting to dance with him. He was putting up a front to please everyone but what he really wanted was to be with the tiny chef. Finally, Coco got a break and he went straight for Komatsu who was talking to Melk and Nonon near the drinks but someone stopped him in his tracks. It was girl wearing a regular but nice dress wearing large glasses and hair in twin tails. "Um C-C-Coco-sama you look really nice t-t-tonight. Um I-I made you cupcakes and I was h-hoping you would try them?" Coco couldn't ignore a girl's request especially if she asked so nicely and sweetly at him. "Sure why not, homemade cooking are always the best." Komatsu looks over to see Coco talking to a girl and to him it seems she made him cupcakes. "Aw that's so nice of her making cupcakes for Coco-san." Melk looks over to see what Komatsu was talking about to only have her eyes widen in fear. "Coco-san!" Komatsu was confused but when he looked back at his date Coco was on the floor holding his chest. "Coco!" The chef ran over to his crush but the girl stood in front of him holding a knife in her hand. "This is your fault! If you haven't taken Senpia away from me he wouldn't be in his situation! Now he will die and everyone will know I killed Coco-sama for love~!" Komatsu didn't know what to do but thankfully Melk came in to disarm the girl and pinned her down on the floor. Komatsu's body moved on its own running to his fallen friend and turning him on his back. There were purple spots all over his neck and face his skin pale as snow and was in total pain.

"Someone help please!" Komatsu cried out as a shadow figure hovers over the two making the small man look up. It was Zebra and with a deep breath he yelled loudly to get everyone's attention and making the gym shake like there was an earthquake. Everyone froze and looked over to see what was going on and they all saw Coco on the floor in pain. Zebra picked up his brother and ran out of the gym to the clinic. The whole school was freaking out as to what was going on and was escorted out by the security. The police and the ambulance came to the school to arrest the girl and take Coco to the hospital. Komatsu watches the ambulance take his date away to only have it start to rain around the school. Everyone ran out to get out of the rain but Komatsu stayed where he was still looking out to where Coco was driven off. "Coco…."

* * *

The next few days Coco has been in the hospital recovering from the poison. Thankfully it wasn't life threatening but it was a powerful paralyzer that if he had it any longer in his body he would have been paralyzed for life. Everyday students and teachers came to visit the hunter giving him flowers and gifts and telling him how everything was going back at school. But Coco was waiting for one person but he never showed up to see him. "Where is Komatsu?" Coco asks Sunny who was babysitting him for the day and was reading a fashion magazine sitting next to the bed. "Probably at school he has been gloomy since the incident and he keeps blaming himself for what happened." Coco looks down at his hands and grips the sheets tightly in his hands. "Why? It wasn't his fault that the girl poisoned me. It was my own kindness that got me here." Sunny sighs closing the magazine and turning to face his sick older brother giving him a serious look. "That girl blamed Matsu for 'taking you away' from her. She was insane and almost threaten to kill him too." Coco snaps his head to his brother with wide worried eyes. "Is he okay!? He isnt hurt is he!?" Sunny shook his head making the other man rest on the bed sighing in relief. "You like that chef, don't you?" Coco blushes from Sunny's comment not sure how to feel about it. Now that Sunny mentions it he has been awfully close to the small chef. He never lets anyone close to him let alone have them in his car and driving them home every day. He never eats with anyone except for his brothers and like very few people and never has he ever asked anyone to be his date at dances. But yet Komatsu has done everything for him and even went as far as to talking to him like a regular person. And every time Komatsu smiles at him his heart pound against his chest and his mind going all over the place. "I think I do…..I think I'm in love with Komatsu." Sunny smiled and moved closer to the bed putting a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. "Then tell him idiot, or else you're going to lose him forever." Coco smiled back at Sunny giving him a big hug which wasn't like him since the two never really showed affection to each other. "Can you help me then? I can't get out of here without being noticed." Sunny smirks and gets up from his chair looking down at his brother with crossed arms. "Oh don't worry~ I have a plan already~"

Back at the school everyone was on edge especially Komatsu. He is having it the worst with his guilt of causing his friend to almost get killed by a stalker. What's worse I people are actually blaming Komatsu for everything! Some were trashing his locker and some times during class they would make side comments about him. He didn't need the reminder of what he caused and he was at the breaking point of just giving up on everything. The only ones that have his back are his two best friends and the Heavenly Kings besides them everyone was out to get Komatsu. "I cant handle this anymore…." Komatsu sighs heavily as he and his two best friends were heading to their last class of the day. The girls patted his back in comfort and Melk gave a small smile. "Don't worry Komatsu-kun, Coco-san said he will come back tomorrow and everything will be back to normal." That encouragement didn't work at all on the male chef which means he really was stressed out. The trio was stopped by a group of girls looking very pissed. This wasn't their first encounter with this group of girls, they called themselves "Coco Followers" and they were the main bullies that been tormenting Komatsu ever since the incident. "Hey look girls is the pathetic chef that almost got our precious Prince killed by a psycho bitch. Im surprised he is still in school after what he did." The main girl snarled at Komatsu getting no reaction out of him which made the girl even more angry. Melk and Nonon were about to defend Komatsu but they were being held back by two football players. "What no reaction? Your little bitches aren't going to save your ass this time shrimp so better give up before you get hurt." Still no reaction and this pushed the girl over the line making her now aggressive. She kicks Komatsu on the ground and steps all over his head making sure her heel digs into his head. "Stop this! He already feels back as of already! He doesn't need the constant reminder!" Melk spoke up trying to get free from her capture but there was no hope since the guy was a lot stronger than she was. "He will always be reminded of what he did to our Prince and now he will be punished for it!" She pulls out a whip and was going to strike the chef but someone stopped her. There was a loud gasps and the hall went silent, Komatsu wondered why happened and looked up to see his saving grace.

"I thought the school rule was no weapons on campus?" A familiar voice spoke up making everyone step back and the football players dropped Nonon and Melk onto the floor. "Oh Coco your back~!" All the girls cheered and ran up to the senior but he glared at all of them which was rare for him to do anyone. "Not only did you broke the school rules bt you hurt my friend." He walks over to the fallen chef helping him up onto his fee. "Are you alright Komatsu?" Komatsu couldn't believe what was in front of him but it finally made him break crying right in front of Coco. "Coco! Im so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt and almost die! I didn't want that for you but if me being with you will get you hurt then I- " Everything froze in time when he felt soft warm lips on top of his. The world around them was gone and it was just the two of them. The chef had no idea if this was real or a dream but the screaming girls confirmed that he wasn't dreaming. Coco pulls back smiling at the chef wiping the tears away. "Don't ever say that ever again understood?" The chef could only nod as his response to only have Coco pick him up in his arms lifting him off the floor. "Toriko, Zebra can you please take these ladies to the Headmaster?" The two biggest brothers stood behind the group of girls smirking down at them. "With pleasure~" Toriko comments first before Zebra snorted baring his teeth at the girls. "Ya cocky bitches need to learn to not mess with our friends." Coco smirks himself as he takes Komatsu to his car stealing him away from everyone. "Coco w-where are we going?" Coco didn't say a word and kept walking to the student parking lot and unlocked his door. He gets into the driver side and pulling the chair back for him to lay back a bit and straddling Komatsu on his lap. The smaller man's face went bright red at the suggestive position they were in. They stayed silent for what seems forever but Coco was the first to break the silence. "Komatsu…..dont blame yourself for what happened to me, she took it too far." Komatsu stayed silent resting his hands on the broad chest biting his lips to hold back the tears again. "But….I put you in danger….I became your friend-" A single finger stopped the other from continuing and Komatsu looked at Coco shocked that he stopped him again. "You've done better than anyone in the school. You treated me and my brothers like normal people, you inspired me to follow my own dreams, and to enjoy the company around me." Coco smiles at Komatsu and cups his cheeks reassuring him lovingly. "I never thought I would ever find someone that is real with me. And I want that positive influence around me…will you allow me to be with you?" Coco leans in to kiss the chef's neck and rest his hand on the back of the others head to keep the head still. Komatsu couldn't find the words in his mouth and his brain was going on million miles per hour. He finally replies with three simple words:

"Yes, you may."

* * *

For the rest of the year and into summer the two were a couple and Coco graduated from the University. He applied for medical school and right away he was accepted with ease. Though the two will be apart but that wont stop them from seeing each other. Plus the medical school wasn't too far from the university so a train ride or a long drive can be easily arrange for them. Komatsu still had another year in the university. Gourmet Hotel asked him to come back to work with them but Komatsu wanted to finish this through, if Coco can go to medical school then he can finish one more year of school. It was summer break and Komatsu was helping Coco unpack at his new apartment next to his new school. "Thanks again for helping me unpack my stuff Komatsu. It must have been hard coming here alone." Komatsu shook his head turning his head to smile at his boyfriend, "Nope not at all! The train ride was nice and your dad paid for a pass for me to come and visit you!" The tall hunter smiled finishing putting up the large television up on the wall. "You know you could stay here with me…..I have plenty of for your stuff." Despite how tempting that is to Komatsu but he knew it wouldn't work out for him. "I would love too but the commute would be too much plus your dad is giving me your room to stay. Since Toriko and I are partners so he thought it would be good to have us close." Coco nodded understanding the logic but still didn't help that he felt a tad bit jealous. Komatsu could feel the tension from his boyfriend so he walks over tugging on his shirt to get him to lean down at his level. Coco leans down to see what his boyfriend wanted but he got a sweet kiss on the lips. Coco smiles into the kiss picking the chef up and moving to the couch without breaking the kiss. They both lay on the couch with Komatsu on top of Coco and chuckling together as they enjoy each other's company on the couch. "I love you Coco," Komatsu still had his smile as his hands starts to randomly draw on his boyfriend's chest feeling it raising and falling. Coco kept his smile and takes the chef's hand kissing it softly with his lips. "I love you too Komatsu and I have something else to tell you." The chef raised his brow wondering what else his boyfriend wanted to hell him. But the taller man's smile widens as he presses the tiny hand against his cheek leaning into it. "My heart belongs to you Komatsu, now and forever." That caught the other off guard but the comment melted his heart. "And my heart belongs to you too Coco, now and forever."

The End

((FINALLY I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE *flops over and sighs heavily* damn life =3=. Well I do hope that you guys enjoyed Coco's route! Now working on my personal favorite King: Zebra! I know some of you wanted him so here he is! I might do a small poll to see if I should continue this a bit more, do another series, or introduce my own Toriko OC. I'll decide on that at the end of this fanfic so keep this in mind guys!))


	7. Chapter 3: Zebra

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS! Shit has been going on and me recovering from my first year of a 4-year university kicked my ass. So as an apology I have COMPLETED this route so you don't have to wait for the second part! And I will work on my last chapter for this story! But there may be some voting at the end of the story seeing if you guys want more or want me to write another story. I've got a few I want to write but I'll let you guys decide! So here is Zebra's route!

Zebra's Route: Part 1

Komatsu wakes up to his alarm pushing the button to silence it. He sits up and yawns stretching his arms in the air. Doing his normal morning routine Komatsu makes his meals for the day: omelet for breakfast, bento box for lunch and chicken teriyaki for dinner. The chef packs his things and heads to school. He got up early this time to not run late again but he was hoping to run into Toriko again. He remembered the day before how the bluenette jumped over the gate with him in his arms. How nice he was to the chef with a bright smile. Komatsu smiled at himself thinking about the other man not realizing he was running into someone. Komatsu bumps into the person falling back and sitting on the ground. He looks up he saw the person glaring at him. "Hey! Watch where you're going Shorty!" The guy was huge with a beard but his uniform was a bit….different. He looks like a combination of Stone Age cave man and barbarian. Two smaller men who look similar to the large man's attire stood next to him. "Ya no one messes with Zongeh unless they're asking for trouble!" Komatsu was about to apologize but Zongeh picks him up walking to the closest trash bin. Komatsu waited for the worst but he felt a pause. He looks up to see a larger shadow looming over the four. The three guys were shaking in total fear as they stared into brown eyes that could belong to a demon. "Z-Z-Z-Z-Zebra!" One of the followers screamed as Zongeh drops Komatsu on the ground. "I-I can take you! I'm Z-Zongeh and I'm the strongest-" He was cut off when Zebra got into his face growling loudly showing his teeth. Zongeh froze in place and a wet spot forms on his crotch area. All three screamed and ran away in seconds leaving the chef and the brute alone. Komatsu gathered his stuff before getting on his feet. "Thank you Z-Zebra-san." He looked up at the tall man who only looked down with a glare. There was an awkward silence before Zebra killed it with a grunt and shrugging his shoulders as he leaves the chef in the hall way. Komatsu was about to speak up but didn't as the man was already gone from his sight. "I can see why people fear him…."

School went normal with his friends Melk and Nonon but Komatsu still wanted to see Toriko again to thank him the other day. "Hey do you know where I can find Toriko-san?" He asked the girls during lunch. The two thought hard before shaking their heads. "He is either with his brothers, eating, or in the gym with his team." Melk explained as she eats her lunch, Komtatsu sighs before feeling a large hand messing with his hair. He looks up to meet up with blue hair and a bright smile, "Toriko-san!" Komtatsu got up on his feet to greet the bluenette who waved hello at him. "Thank god you're here I have a question to ask you." The taller man nodded as he sat down with the three chefs on the table they were sitting at. "Sure whats up Buddy?" Komatsu turns his head to face Toriko and clears his throat before speaking. "I was curious about Zebra-san. He saved me this morning from a group of guys but he doesn't talk much. Why?" Toriko laughs loudly at the question that he was tearing up from laughing too hard. "Oh did he now? That's a first actually; he never saves anyone except for us and Rin." Komatsu was shocked to hear about this though it didn't really surprise him either. "Is he a mute? I mean I know he grunts and growls but can he talk?" Toriko nods to the question reaching to grab a protein bar in his bag.

"He just doesn't talk to many people since everyone is scared of him. Plus he is really shy around new people." Komatsu drops his jaw not believe a single word that came out of Toriko's mouth. Zebra, the strong and scariest man in the school, is shy!? He danced around long enough for the real question he wanted to ask. "Where does Zebra-san hand out?" All three looked at the short chef with shock looks and jaws dropped. Komatsu looked between his friends giving off a nervous laugh, "Uh is that a bad thing I asked?" The three shook their heads snapping out of their shock state. "No not at all! Just shocked you wanted to go see him." Komatsu raises his brow at Toriko with slight confusion. "Why not? I mean he saved me and I wanted to thank you. So where does he hang out?"

Zebra was hanging out at one of the large cherry trees relaxing. This tree in particular was on a hill away from the campus and away from all the noises too. Zebra has sensitive hearing and could hear almost everything and certain noises gives him a migraine so he keeps his distance from everyone and stays away from noisy places. Zebra closes his eyes about to take a nap when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He opens one eye to check who was stupid enough to wake him up let alone walking up to him. As the footsteps got closer the more anxious Zebra got and more annoyed too. But he suddenly relaxes when he saw it was Komatsu. "What do you want Chef?" Zebra grunts closing his eyes as he felt no threat from the small chef that stood near him. Komatsu looked nervous and scared but he bows holding out a bento box. "T-This is for you Z-Zebra-san, for saving me t-this morning from those guys." Zebra looked down at the box then at the chef and then back to the box. He took the box without a word as he started to eat the food. Taking that as a good sign Komatsu was about to leave the man but he felt a large hand grab the back of his shirt. "You….stay here okay?" He didn't know if it was a question or a demand but he knew not to disobey the man's request. Komatsu nodded and sat down next to the brute, there was an awkward silence again between the two of them until Zebra spoke. "So….what brings you here anyway?" Komatsu looks up at Zebra with a nervous look but with a smile as well. "Well…I figured I should thank you for saving me but it's something else too." Zebra raised a brow as the chef continues to talk. "I also heard you isolate yourself from others because they are scared of you. So I thought it be lonely being by yourself so….maybe I can be your friend?" Zebra's brown eyes widen in shock; he…wanted to be his friend? Knowing how short temper he is, how brutal he can be, he still wants to be his friend? Zebra snorted and crossed his arms looking away from Komatsu. The chef sighs in defeat and was about to leave once more but the hand stopped him again. "If you're serious about being my friend….then can I try your food?" Komatsu smiles brightly and nods his head moving closer to the hunter. "Of course! You can be the first to taste all my new dishes!" Zebra turns back around to look at Komatsu with the smallest smile on his face.

"That I have no problems with~"

End of Part 1


	8. Chapter 3: Zebra Pt 2

Zebra Route: Part 2

It's been a few months and Komatsu has gotten to see a whole different side of Zebra. On the inside he is a good and kind person but just doesn't know how to interact with people. But Komatsu has helped Zebra handle his anger a bit better. He still scares people, but he has gotten some new friends that weren't just his brothers. Surprisingly, he and Brunch get along well; it doesn't seem so when they yell at each other, but they understand one another unlike the rest of the school. But there was something Komatsu felt Zebra was hiding from him. He tried talking to the other Kings, but they wouldn't tell him. "I wonder why they won't tell me…." Komatsu, Melk, and Nonon were in their class learning how to sharpen knives and which knives to use for which type of food. "It's probably something simple, I wouldn't think bad of it." Melk tried to reassure her friend, but some other students overheard their conversation and put their two cents in the manner. "I heard he kills people for the Head Master hence why they call him The Devil. They say he eats the flesh of those he killed and buries the remains on campus." The chef frowns almost as if he was glaring at them. "Zebra-san would never kill anyone; scaring and beating people up yes but not killing them." The guys laughed and brushed it off continuing their gossip.

"How would you know? Maybe you're his next kill and take your life when you least expect it~" There was a sudden loud slap filling the room. Everyone looked over to see their teacher, Mr. Starjun, slammed a book over the boys heads, "You can save your gossip in detention hall." The boys were about to complain but shuts up when Starjun gave them a dark glare. "That includes you Mr. Komatsu for interrupting class." Komatsu sighs heavily as class went back to session. After class everyone was leaving as the two boys and Komatsu got notes for detention. "Hey if you guys see any of the Kings can you tell them I won't be making it for lunch." The girls nodded as their friend went to his doom. The three boys enter the room and sitting at the desk was Manson, the PE teacher. He was also the detention teacher during lunch break, "Alright boys you know the rules: no phones or electronics." They all handed their phones to him and sat down at the desks. Komatsu sat near the windows to look outside when he found his friends and the Kings together. All of the sudden, there were loud steps storming down the hall towards the classroom as the door slams open revealing a very pissed Zebra. "What the!? Zebra-san what are you doing here? Did you get in trouble too?" Without saying a word the tall man walks over to the chef picking him up and throwing him over his shoulders. "What! Zebra-san what are you doing!?" Ignoring the chef the hunter walks over to the teacher holding out his hand. "Phone…..now." And without hesitation Manson gave the phone to the hunter and they both left the room. "Hey how come he gets to leave!?"

"Do you seriously want to face an angry Zebra and die?"

Zebra walks back to his usual spot under the tree still holding the chef over his shoulder. "Zebra-san put me down! I have to serve my detention!" The chef protests hitting the shoulder, but the hunter didn't budge one bit. When they finally arrived at the tree Zebra sat down crossed legged and puts Komatsu on top of his lap. The chef blushes brightly on his cheeks but feels safe for some reason. "Uh…. thank you for getting me out of there Zebra-san." The brute looks down with a smirk as he takes out a bento box. "Feed me Chef," he demanded but Komatsu wasn't going to complain at all. The chef grabs the box and starts feeding the giant, lunch passed fast and the bell rang throughout the campus. "I guess lunch is over…. hey Zebra-san can I ask you something?" Zebra looks down with a raised brow, "What is it Chef?" Komatsu turns himself around so he was facing the other with a blush on his face. "Well…... Winter Formal is coming up soon and was wondering…...well if you would come with me?" There was silence in the air for a solid minute, just when the chef was about to give up Zebra spoke softly. "If you make me the best meal after…. I don't see why not…..." Komatsu's face light up like a Christmas tree and with the brightest smile he has ever given.

 _'I have made a horrible mistake…'_

Komatsu was nervous as hell about the dance. He asked Sunny if he could help him pick out a tux for the dance. "Are you going with anyone Sunny-san?" Sunny nods his head as he fixes the tie on the small chef. "A sweet girl name Rosetta asked me, plus there might be something there…." Komatsu gasps with a smile hugging his pretty friend around his waist. "Im glad you found someone Sunny-san." Sunny looks down at the chef with a sweet smile patting his head gently. "Matsu do you like Zebra?" That question threw the chef off making him blush on his cheeks and looking down at the floor. "Is it that obvious…...?" Sunny chuckles softly shaking his head slowly trying to reassure his friend.

"It's not too obvious but if you pay enough attention it's easy to see," he replies seeing the blush get even more brighter. "I don't know why but… something about him just gets to me. Like he looks so scary and acts mean but he is a good person that is just misunderstood." Sunny smiles patting the chef's head again with his elegant fingers. "Even though I hate him he is my older brother and knowing someone else cares for him is good. Please take care of that gorilla okay?" Komatsu was shocked but was happy at the same time to get permission from one of the Kings.

"I promise!"

Winter Formal arrived and everyone was excited. The girls were in nice dresses while the guys wore suits. Komatsu walks up to the large gym where the dance was being held at. The chef looks around to try to find Zebra, but he wasn't in sight. "Hey Komatsu! Over here!" Komatsu looks around and found Toriko and the others at the door. "Hey! Have you guys seen Zebra-san anywhere?" He walks up to the group as they looked at each other shrugging their shoulders. "I saw him here, but he shouldn't be too far away." Amina, Coco's date, spoke up first with Rosetta nodding in agreement. "We all came here together so he can't be hiding anywhere. He was excited to see you too." That comment made his heart skip a beat and made him smile to himself. "He will show up don't worry Matsu, this is his first social gathering, so he is a bit nervous." Sunny did have a point, this was Zebra's first gathering so he probably isn't used to loud noises. They all head into the gym just as the music start playing. Everyone was enjoying themselves and Komatsu was just hanging out with Melk and Nonon with no sign of Zebra still. "I wonder if Zebra-san is okay…. he still hasn't shown up." Komatsu was starting to have second thoughts about the man. Maybe he ditched him and the others were just covering him. But that isn't Zebra….he would never back down especially if he is getting something out of it. So what was keeping him away…..as if on cue the door slams open catching everyone's attention.

"Someone help please!" A girl cried out with her dressed ripped apart and tears running down her face. "What happened!?" Toriko ran over covering the girl with his jacket to keep her cover from the rest of the school. "I-I was being molested by five drunk guys, but Zebra came in to save me. But those guys had knives on them…" Without thinking Komatsu ran out of the gym and he lets his feet take him wherever they were going. He doesn't know where he was going but he knew he had to find Zebra fast. Something loud exploded near the back of the university; Komatsu knew that had to be Zebra. He ran towards the explosion and when he got there he froze in place. There were dead bodies everywhere with a bloody Zebra standing in the middle of the scene. "Z-Zebra-san?" The hunter looks over to the chef's direction and what Komatsu saw was a beast. His eyes were dilated with a large wound on his left cheek that reached all the way to his ear. He had stab and cut wounds covering his body. Zebra opened his mouth to say something, but he fell to the ground instead bleeding on the dirt.

"Zebra!"

A month has passed since the incident and Zebra was in a coma. All over the news said that five students were killed by Zebra but he wasn't charged for first degree murder. Apparently, the girl he saved was the mayor's daughter and, so he pardoned Zebra with any charges that were on him and he even called him a hero. The girl's name was Mio and she came with Komatsu to visit Zebra every day to check up on him. "I hope he wakes up soon I want to thank him personally." Komatsu nodded as he looks at his sleeping friend. The wounds weren't serious but the one on his cheek was and there was no way it would heal properly. Mio left the room to get food for them leaving Komatsu alone in the room. "Zebra…." Komatsu moved closer to the sleeping hunter sitting on the edge of the bed. "You went this far… and now look at you….. please wake up." He moves closer and rest his head gently against the broad chest. There was a small groan and the chef shot his head up to see Zebra's eyes open slowly. He looks around taking in his surroundings, "Your too loud Chef and my head hurts…." Komatsu sits up straight as the other sits up slowly wincing softly to himself; Komatsu lets the tears run down his face hugging the other around his neck. "Oi! I'm alive so don't cry alright!" Komatsu pulls back and almost glares at the brute before hitting his chest.

"How can I not!? I almost lost you and your saying to brush it off!" Zebra rolled his eyes sitting up a bit more as he leans into the pillows behind him. "It was nothing, those cocky bastards were being annoying and I took care of them." This made Komatsu even more angry gripping his pants tightly. "For once can you not act before thinking! You need to be more considerate of others! What if you didn't make it!? How would your brothers feel! How would I feel when I finally realized that I love you!" Komatsu realized what he had just said but it was too late to take it back. Zebra's eyes widen in shock with his mouth slightly opened, they stared at each other for what seems forever before Komatsu got up and ran off. Zebra tried to get up but there was a shot of pain and it kept him bed rested. "Chef…."

Zebra finally got out of the hospital and when he got back to school everyone greeted him with smiles and cheers. Everyone talked to him and some of the teachers were even there to greet the hunter, but Zebra was looking for one specific person. Zebra looked everywhere in the school but couldn't find the person. "Where the hell is he?" He growls until he saw two familiar faces walking straight up to them. "Oi you two, have you seen Chef?" Melk and Nonon looked at each other before looking back at the man shaking their heads. "He didn't show up to class at all. I think he skipped school today." Melk replied making the man growl in annoyance again, he had no time to be looking for Komatsu. "If you want to you can go to his apartment?" That caught the giant's attention, "Perfect now where does he live?"

Komatsu stayed at his apartment writing down a few new recipes. He didn't want to go to school knowing Zebra will be there. He couldn't face the giant brute not after confessing his feelings to him. He felt so embarrassed and shameful he knew he could never look at Zebra in the eyes ever again. The chef flops onto the couch staring up at the ceiling. "I wonder how he is doing…. especially that scar on his face…." Instinctively he reaches up to touch his left cheek where Zebra will never look the same ever again. He will look more of a monster than a human and can never smile again. Zebra never smiles to begin with and the chef will never see a smile from him which made him sad. Just as when Komatsu was going to take a nap his door knocked, catching him off guard he fell to the floor face first. "Ow….I'm coming hold on." Komatsu gets up and walks to the door opening it up. "How can I-" He stopped midsentence when he looks up to see the last person he ever wanted to see. "Zebra-san!? What are you doing here and how did you find my apartment!?" The hunter smirks shoving himself into the small apartment making the chef step back to give him room. Komatsu was about to run but Zebra caught him by the shirt lifting him up so they were eye to eye.

"You weren't at school today whats up with that?" Komatsu didn't say a word looking away to avoid contact which pissed the hunter even more. He walks to the couch pinning the smaller man down hovering over him. "Start talking Chef, why weren't you at school?" Komatsu tried to pull away, but Zebra was too heavy plus he had him stuck under his grip. He had to say it there was no way out of it now. "Because I didn't want to see you….." Tension filled the air and it was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "I…I feared that you hated me after I confessed to you. I ruined our friendship because of my feelings….so I-" He was cut off yet again but this time with a large pair of lips slammed on top of his. The chef's face went completely red and he reaches up to grip the shirt tightly with his tiny hands. He tried to push him away but there was no way with the strength he had especially against someone as strong as Zebra. The kiss was too much for him to handle plus all the blood was going down south between his legs. Zebra deepens the kiss and his hand moves to the hips pulling the chef closer to his chest.

After a few minutes of making out they parted to catch some air their lips not too far away from each other. "I…I don't understand…." Komatsu whispers against Zebra's lips looking up to meet with the brown eyes that were clouded with something inside of them. Zebra groans and grabs the small hand shoving it down to his large bulge. "Do I have to say anything Chef?" Komatsu shakes his head slowly keeping his eyes on Zebra's eyes. If there was one thing Komatsu will admit is that he loves Zebra's eyes. Even though his face and voice may not give it away but his eyes say everything. They show he cares, it shows his pain, and most definitely shows his love.

As they say: the eyes are the windows to the person's soul.

Ever since that day Zebra and Komatsu have been dating. Mio was nice with them and supported their relationship completely. The school heard about them and accepted the relationship as well with open arms. The rest of the school year went smoothly except with a few fights here and there but besides that it's been perfect. Summer came along and the Kings invited Komatsu to join them to their summer home on a private island. Komatsu never traveled out of the town so he was excited for the trip.

As they arrive at the island everyone did their own things but Zebra took Komatsu to the beach to spent some time alone. "Whoa! The water is so clear I can see the sand!" Komatsu runs into the water splashing and Zebra smirks keeping his distance from the water. "Ya this place is far away from the city so nothing can contaminate it." The chef kicks the water laughing and smiling to himself enjoying the warmth of the clear water. "Come on Zebra the water is great!" The hunter shakes his head making the chef pout his lips. "Oh come on don't be a big baby!" Komatsu had learned one thing from dating Zebra is that insulting him gets him to do things. Zebra blinks before he smirks taking off his shirt and shoes. "Don't get cocky with me Chef or it will cost you." Komatsu sticks out his tongue and by the time he opens his eyes Zebra was already in front of him picking him up to throw him into the water. He surfaces coughing up water out of his lungs glaring at the taller man. Zebra laughs but felt water splashed on his face looking over to see Komatsu laughing at him now. Zebra charges up at the chef picking him up as he walks further into the water having it up to his chest. Komatsu holds onto Zebra so that he doesn't drift away. "Never get cocky around me Chef," Zebra repeated himself as Komatsu smiles up at him."I know but it was still fun to tease you though…." The smaller man lost his smile to a frown as he looks away. "Can you call me by my name?" The question caught him off guard but Zebra smirks leaning down to whisper into the ear. "I love you Komatsu and my heart belongs to you." Those soft words brought tears to the chef's eyes and he kissed the other deeply on the lips. The two stayed like that for a while before they pull away to catch their breath. "I love you too Zebra and my heart belongs to you too." The hunter smirks once more and kisses Komatsu back.

 _'So this is love…..I like it. '_

The End


End file.
